Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to fast curing agents for epoxy resins. Specifically, the present invention is related to VOC and (alkyl) phenol-free curing agents for epoxy resins.
Introduction
Cold curing epoxy systems are suitable for a wide range of industrial applications, such as floorings, mortars, adhesives, coatings, lacquers, and paints. Most of the cold curing amine hardeners contain benzyl alcohol as a modifier, which is a volatile organic compound (VOC) and causes emissions, even after curing the epoxy system.
To achieve both fast curing and chemical resistance, Mannich bases are normally used. Mannich bases can be formulated VOC-free, but are based on (alkyl) phenols, and are classified by the European Union's regulations as R 62 substances, bearing a “risk of impaired fertility”.
Therefore, a need remains for components that can substitute for Mannich bases, in terms of technical performance. Mannich bases are used to achieve fast curing times and to produce chemical resistant coatings. Additionally, their surface appearance must be at least “fair,” because although these coatings are not normally used as decorative coatings, they would lack interlayer adhesion otherwise.